Sentinel and Ultraviolet Music Drabbles
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Just few music inspired drabbles I wrote about Sentinel Prime and my OC Ultraviolet. Sentinel/OC with a mention of OP/BA.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **_I don't know why but I felt writing some drabbles about these two. But which one was inspired by some songs I like. Each drabble is name after the song that inspired it. Also in case you're wondering, none of these drabbles are connected to Yours To Hold. Sadly I've hit a road block with that story, but I'll update that once I get over that block._

_**I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

Ultraviolet walked down the streets of Cybertron on her way home and noticed an old poster of Sentinel from he was Magnus. From the looks of it nobody had bothered to take it down. The poster looked somewhat damaged and had some graffiti on it. She knew that Sentinel wouldn't be happy if he saw that, but at the moment Sentinel was the mech that she did not want to think about now. She thought her spark had it learned its lesson, but apparently not.

'_Get a grip on yourself Violet_ '_she_ thought to herself. _'Avoid any kind of relationship is the best choice. Doing so would just get me hurt and I refuse to cry over a jerk again' _

Though to admit surprisingly that Sentinel wasn't a jerk all the time, and she remembered that he didn't really seem all that bad when they were in the academy together. Not to mention he seemed a lot sweeter when he was hanging around the Jet Twins.

'_No don't go there Violet' _she told herself. No way was ever going to admit to having feelings for the glitch head. Well, at least not out loud any way.

_**Coward**_

__Sentinel wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he was developing feelings for Ultraviolet, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to love again. Mostly because it had only been a few months since Blackarachnia, who knew used to be Elita-1 had chosen to be with Optimus. Even though he'd come to accept her new relationship with Optimus, but he knew deep down he would probably always carry a torch for Elita-1 even if he fell in love with another.

But still he wondered if he should tell Ultraviolet how he feels. But at a big part of him felt too afraid too. Besides did she even feel the same way? A part of him doubted it since she did once call him an "Arrogant Jerk with Delusions of Grandeur". Though he honestly had no idea why any would think that, most he just took it as jealously because of his position in the Elite Guard. But on the other hand Ultraviolet had shown she was capable of being nice every now and then and was even willing to apologize to him if she said something that was out of line. But only if it was outline, the rest of the time she seemed convinced that every time she calls him a 'jerk' is justified.

The more Sentinel though about it the more confused he felt. Since the incident where he lost Elita-1 before he could tell her that he loved her. Sure they had been together for a while, but sadly he wasn't able work up the courage to say the "L-word". He didn't want to make that mistake again, but he still felt unsure especially since Violet seemed to send mixed signals most of the time.

Even though he knew that he should probably say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wished he wasn't such a coward.

_**Looking Through Your Eyes**_

"Violet, just look me in the optics and tell me you don't love me and I'll never bother you again" said Sentinel with a hurt look on his face.

Ultraviolet looked Sentinel right in the optics, she couldn't get the words "I don't love you" to come out of her mouth because she knew it wasn't true as much as she tried to deny it. Just from looking at his optics she could see that his spark had been pain. He also looked like he was hopeful for a positive answer and at the same time dreading the negative response.

From looking at her optics Sentinel could tell that Ultraviolet was feeling scared and confused. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way, especially since Hyper had told him all about what had happened with Violet and her ex. But still Sentinel needed an answer. He needed to know for sure if pursuing a relationship with Ultraviolet would be a waste a time. He blew his chance his chance with Elita-1, and Sentinel certainly didn't want to make that mistake again.

"Well?" he asked after Ultraviolet had been silence for awhile.

"I-I-I" she stammered and then looked down on the ground. "I don't love you…."

"You're lying" he replied.

"What makes think that?" she asked.

"The fact you can't even look me in the optics and say it" Sentinel replied.

"You're right I can't. " Ultraviolet said. "But what do you expect me to do Sentinel? Just throw myself at you and tell you that I love while sobbing like a leading a femme in a cheesy romance novel?"

"No, not exactly" said Sentinel. "That would be kind of obnoxious."

"And this from the King of being Obnoxious" said Ultraviolet.

"Hey, I'm not that obnoxious!" Sentinel retorted.

Ultraviolet sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with a glitch head like you?"

"Ha, see you just admitted" Sentinel pointed out in triumph.

"Okay, I admit it, but just don't rub it in my faceplate" Violet replied.

"Trust me; I'm just as surprised as you are." Sentinel said and pulled her in for a kiss.

Ultraviolet didn't even try to push him away, since she figured there was no use fighting it anymore and returned the kiss as he kissed her.

**A.N.: **_Note about Drabble 2, for some reason I can see Sentinel being one of those jerks, who doesn't even know he's a jerk. *rolls eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **_I suddenly got more drabble ideas, and again these don't have anything to do with Yours To Hold._

_**First Love**_

Sentinel and Ultraviolet were sitting on the couch in Ultraviolet's apartment flipping the old Autobot Academy stellar-cycle book Sentinel had stumbled upon, mostly reminiscing about back then. Eventually they came upon the picture of Elita-1 in there and Ultraviolet could see the sad look in his optics.

"You still miss her don't you?" Ultraviolet asked him.

"What makes you think that?" Sentinel asked sounding a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you're not a trouble" said Ultraviolet. "I know Elita was your first love, so it's natural that you miss her every now and then."

"Soooo, you're not jealous or anything like that?" asked Sentinel.

"Look, I know how feel about me, but at the time I know I could never replace Elita" Ultraviolet replied with a hint of sadness in her optics.

Sentinel gave her a gentle smile and kissed her on the helm. "Thanks for understanding" he said. "It's true that a part me will probably always love Elita, but still plenty of room in my spark for you."

Ultraviolet's optics widened.

"What?" he asked.

"Never expected to hear anything that sweet out of you" she said.

"Hey!" he replied.

Ultraviolet wasn't sure if was mock offense or if he was really offended. But still she just giggled and said, "Come here you, Glitch Head." Which of course Sentinel knew was her term of endearment for him. He pulled her closer to him and two of them began to kiss, but then their moment was interrupted when they heard Hyper barge in.

"Hey, guess what?" they heard her called out happily which then quickly pulled apart.

Ultraviolet sighed and said, "I'm beginning to regret letting her have a copy of the access code."

"You know you could always change the code?" Sentinel said to her and Ultraviolet gave him a look.

"Just saying."

_**Guardian Angel**_

"Violet, look out!" Sentinel shouted.

Just as Ultraviolet turned to face him he pushed her out of way and took a blast in the back.

"Sentinel!" she cried out and rushed to his side as he hit ground. "Why?" she asked.

"I lost somebody I cared about once… and I'm not about to let it happen again…" he replied and then his optics off lined.

"No, come on, Sentinel stay with me!" Ultraviolet cried out in a panic while shaking. But thankfully he hadn't turned gray, so it meant he was just in stasis, but she wasn't sure how long his life force would last.

"Red Alert! Get over here quickly!" she yelled and turned her attention back to Sentinel. "You better not leave me, you Glitch Head…"

**A.N.: **_Don't worry those you who actually like Sentinel. He'll be fine. Anyway I hoped I kept him in character for these drabbles. Also surprisingly I would like to point out that he doesn't always look out for himself all the time. I did catch that scene in "Decpticon Air"where even when Blitzwing had him frozen with his cannons pointed at him, he was still like, 'Don't worry about me, keep fighting'. _

_Also in regards to the First Love Drabble, I imagine on Cybertron they would probably use access codes to get inside their homes instead of keys like we humans do. I hope ya all enjoyed._


End file.
